Hinaru
by guardianmaster4
Summary: A Naruto story about Naruto and Hinata getting married, and having a son, and the adventures the son has.
1. Chapter 1

Hinaru

A Naruto fanfic, about Narutu falling for Hinata, dating her, and marrying her

Chapter 1, noticing the shy

I don't own Naruto, but the story line is my own.

**Prologue**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am 18 years old. Jiraiya trained me for the last 6 years. The nine tailed fox and I are finally almost 1 being. I am finally close to mastering its chakra fully. I have mastered the eighth transformation, where I have 8 red tails. Jiraiya told me that there was nothing more he could teach me, about fighting, chakra, or ninja skills. I am now a Junin, and the chosen successor for the Hokage. Jiraiya also told me that if I found the ninth and possibly final transformation (the fox mentioned there could be a tenth) that I should find him. He also said that the fox is my next teacher. Everything seems perfect, I'm almost Hokage, everyone respects me and I finally feel like I belong. Hinata Hyuuga is all that seems wrong. She still blushes whenever I come near her. The problem is, I'm starting to have dreams of us kissing. The fox says I'm in love. In case I didn't mention this, the fox has almost become my father because were so close. Today is the day. I'm going to finally tell Hinata how I feel. One last thing. Sakura is now a nurse ninja, so she's not on my squad now. The squad has also grown in size. These are the members of my squad: Bushy Brows (Rock Lee), Sasuke Uchiha (Now we get along, and are great friends), Gaara (After I saved his life, we decided to be friends, when we synchronize and fuse with our demons we are unstoppable) and finally, you guessed it, Hinata Hyuuga. On a final note, the 4th Hokage's grandson is now a Chunin. So now we begin at last.

**End Prologue**

**Chapter 1 noticing the shy**

I heard my alarm go off. I opened my eyes and began getting ready for today. I was finally going to start with Hinata. Today was also the day we were getting a new mission. I put on my backpack and started out the door. "Why walk Naruto, when we can shadow port?" The fox asked this. One of my new skills is the ability to dissolve into a shadow and reappear anywhere there are shadows. "Because, I want to pick up some roses for Hinata before we get the mission." I walked across the street to the flower shop and bought 2 white roses and 4 red. I began the walk to Hyuga House. I arrived and grinned. I took out a flashcard and wrote these word: "May these roses reflect what's in my heart. And may your heart become one with mine. Your secret admirer." I wrote Hinata's name at the top and placed the card with the roses on the mat infront of the door. I stepped into a nearby shadow and shadow ported to the meeting place. It was still only 6.00 am. 2 hours before the meeting. I opened my pack and took out my journal. "Are there any tecniques you can describe before the others get here?" There was silence for a moment. "Yah, actually there is one. If you summon Gama Bunta, I know a tecnique you could use to create to create armor. Press the hand you used to summon Gama Bunta onto his back. Make the sighns of the snake, eagle, the sign for me and the sighn of fusion with your other hand. That will create armor as strong as 100 feet of solid stone." I wrote down all he had said. I practiced the sgin combination and by 8.00 am, I had them dowwn perfectly. "Naruto! Stop sitting around, the assigner could be here any minute!" Lee had arrived. I put my journal back in my pack. "Hi Lee. And don't worry, he won't show till everyone's here." Suddenly Gaara and Sasuke were next to me. "Ready for the mission Naruto?" Sasuke asked this. "I couldn't be more ready! Believe it!" I turned to face front and saw Hinata walking towards us. I couldn't take my eyes off her. The way the light hit her, made her seem to glow. She was holding the roses. "What you got there Hinata?" Lee asked this. " I found these roses outside my door with a note." "Who sent them?" "A secret admirer. I blushed. Suddenly there a flash of smoke. And where had been a tree, was now a Black Ops member. He held out a clipboard, which I accepted. He instantly dissapeared. I read the mission paper. "What's the mission Naruto?" I couldn't believe what I had read. "There is an architect that wants protection for a trip home. He has some powerful ninja after him. We must take him to the Island of Lightning." Sasuke laughed. "Almost like our first C-ranked mission, eh Naruto?" I grinned. "Yah, accept this time it's ranked correctly." "So where and when do we meet him?" "In 2 hours, bye the main gate. So until then, make any preperations you need to." Sasuke, Gaara and Lee left to gather there gear. I was left alone with Hinata. I went over to her. "Hi Hinata." She blushed. "Hi Naruto. Sorry I didn't leave, but I'll go now." I put my hand in hers. "It's ok . Would like help preparing your gear?" She blushed even darker. "Um...S...Sure Naruto." I couldn't stop myself from grinning. "Great, then let's go!" I grabbed my bag and let her lead me to her house. She never stopped blushing. After getting her gear ready we still had 1 hour left and I already had my gear ready. "You mind if I lay down and sleep a little, Hinata?" "Sure Naruto." I layed down, put my head on a pillow and slept. Hinata's thoughts: _Why do I have to be so shy? Naruto is so perfect and I get all red whenever I see him. I wonder if he likes me? _She looked at the card the roses had come with. She thought she recognized the hand writing. She walked over to Naruto. his lips looked so soft and cute. She wondered how it would feel to kiss them. _Come on Hinata, he's asleep, how pathertic is that? But you might not ever get another chance like this!_ She couldn't stop herself, and lowered herself down and kissed Naruto's lips. They were as glorious as she imagined. 20 minutes later, he woke up. I opened my eyes and blushed. Hinata was standing right near me, also blushing. I got up and picked up her bag. I knew it was time to get going. He put his own bag on his back. I led her to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, the mission begins

Changing from Naruto to Hinata's point of view, and vice versa

Sorry for the wait everybody. I wasn't intending to update this story, but now that I see a lot of people like it, I'll update. I have up to chapter 13 written, so relax, I'll try to get them up in 1 or two weeks.

With Naruto

Hinata was on my left as we approached the main gate. Gaara, Lee and Sasuke were waiting for us, with the architect. "Right on time, we are." The fox said.

"I am Sirentro. Are you Naruto, The Red Fox ?" The architect said this. I grinned. When you become a Juunin, your unique powers are evaluated and you are given a title. My title is The Red Fox.

"That's me, believe it! We'll be your bodyguards on your trip home. Are you all ready to go?" "We are all ready Naruto, we were waiting for you." Gaara said this. "Sorry for the wait. Let's get going!" We went through the gate.

The Island of Lightning is 500 miles away, and then another 100 miles across an ocean. The distance and the ninja after Sirentro are what made this an A ranked mission.

"By my calculations it will take 20 days to get to the ocean, and then another 4 days to cross the ocean." Lee said this. "Have you guys introduced yourselves to Sirentro yet?" I asked this.

"Yes." Sasuke said this. "I'm Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you." She said this in a low voice. It seemed like the day went by fast. The sun began setting.

"We better make camp. I see a clearing up ahead." We soon go to the clearing. "Shall I scatter my sand?" Gaara asked this. He had gained the power of a new skill. If he surrounded an area with sand and added some chakra, we had a very powerful protective barrier.

"Do it." He did. We quickly had set up our two man tents in a triangle formation, and I set up a one man tent in the middle. "The middle tent is yours Sirentro." He went in. "Hinata and I will take the first watch. Lee and Sasuke will take the next one. I doubt Gaara's barrier will be broken through, but there's always a chance."

Sasuke and Lee entered a tent. "What should I do?" Gaara asked. "Activate the barrier and turn in. You'll know if it's been hit." He nodded and went to sleep in his tent, leaving me and Hinata alone. We sat and began watching the barrier. I conjured a black rose and gave it to her with another card from her secret admirer. "I found this at the gate before we left." She read the card.

I read the card and finally recognized the hand writing. It was Naruto's. It was almost too hard to believe. "Naruto. Are you my secret admirer?" He blushed and looked at me with dark eyes. "Yes. I think you're beautiful Hinata. When we get to the Island of Lightning, do you want to get some ramen?"

I almost couldn't contain myself as I answered. "Yes, I would love to get ramen with you Naruto." He leaned over and kissed my on my lips softly. That's when they attacked.

I had finally kissed Hinata and was enjoying the moment when they attacked. There was an earthquake as Gaara's barrier was hit and destroyed. He ran out of his tent. "Naruto!" "I know! Get Sasuke and Lee NOW!"

He came out 2 minutes later with them. "Hinata, Lee and Sasuke guard the architect. Gaara and I will fight them." They obeyed, and Gaara came to stand next to me. Finally we saw them. There were 3 of them, enough for Gaara and me to handle. "Hand over the architect and nobody gets hurt!"

I responded to that by using my ninja centerfold tecnique. My new female form is as beautiful as a goddess. "You wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?" They almost collapsed from looking at me. What wimps! Gaara sent a jolt of lightning at them. They barely dodged it. I heard 1 of the guys say to the other 2 "When this is over, want to kidnap the girl?" They nodded. I hurriedly changed back.

"This means war Gaara. Let's get them!" We charged forward. They used fire jutsu on us. I grabbed Gaara and disolved into the darkness. We reappeared behind them and grabbed two of them. The other guy noticed immediatly.

"If you want them to live, then you will leave now." He vanished into the air with a flash. I wasn't fooled. I reached out to my right and grabbed him, shattering the illusion.

"How did you know?" "You'll never touch the Red Fox." He looked shocked out of his mind. I turned my right hand into a dagger and plunged it into his heart, killing him. The other two tried to escape. Gaara killed one with his "Sand Coffin". The other one was pinned to a tree by me. He summoned a giant living tree to his defense.

"Ha ha ha! Try beating me now!" I sighed and summoned Gama Bunta. "Where's the fight Naruto?" I pointed to the tree. "Oh. No problem." Using his tongue he grabbed the tree, and pulled it from the ground.

I jumped and sent a fire ball at the ninja. Because he was falling, he had no chance to dodge it. I landed on Gama Bunta as he started to jump onto the tree.

I saw Naruto and Gaara take the ninja's down like it was nothing. I saw Naruto get blood mad when the enemy said they wanted to kidnap me. After killing them he walked towards me, and pulled me in for a hug, not that I minded. He also placed a kiss on me. I placed my arm around him.

When he released me I heard Lee and Sasuke say "It's about time! Naruto. for someone who is named "The Red Fox" you are way too shy." He grinned. Later that night, before I slept, Naruto poked his head in and promised to protect me always.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A forbidden power  
With Naruto  
The next 19 days went by quickly and peacefully. Hinata and I became inseperable. I learned all about her past, how she became the woman I love so much. I told her my history, and about the fox.

The night before we would start sailing (we had summoned a special boat) we left the camp and went to the beach. She leaned her head on my chest. "It sure is beautiful, isn't it Hinata?" "Yes. It is incredible." "Not nearly as beautiful as you." She blushed.

"Naruto?" "Yes my love." "You mentioned that if someone you love gets hurt you and the fox automatically fuse. Would that happen if I got hurt?" I smiled down at her.

"If anything happened to you, the one who caused it would never stand a chance." She stood up and embraced me. I held her in my arms. I whispered into her ear "Hinata. Will you marry me?"

She looked at me, and gave me a breath taking smile. "What a silly question. Of course I'll marry you." I grinned and kissed her deeply.

The next morning we boarded our boat. It was three more days before the next and final attack. We had hit a strong wind and had arrived ahead of schedule at The Island of Lightning.

We had just pulled the boat in and were about to begin the two our trail when suddenly I heard a piercing scream. I turned around and saw Hinata on the ground, with 10 knives deep in her body. They appeared 100 yards ahead of us. It was 4 ninja's. I sensed they had a high chakra level.

I spoke with the fox's voice. "Who did that to my fiancé?" They looked terrified. One guy managed to say "We all did it, so hahaha, deal with it you loser!" I felt the full power of the fox bleed through.

"My son, do not worry. It's time for the ninth and final transformation. We will combine it with the black light technique."

The black light technique is a power that requires so much power; it would have killed anyone besides me. It opens all 7 chakra gates. Normally that kills, but thanks to the fox, I can accept all except a bit that's just strong enough to keep me alive while I use it. The other benefit is that, as long as I don't die, the fox can sustain my life systems, and close all 7 of the gates after I fight, causing me to cheat death.

Because of the deadly risk, it is a forbidden tecnique to all but me. I unleashed it as I felt my body transform with all the power of the fox. My skin turned as black as you can get. I grew 4 feet taller. All the fox's brain power came to me, giving me knowledge of all tacniques. The true battle had begun. 

I felt so much pain, I thought I would die. Sasuke and Gaara came over to me. They placed there hands on me. Slowly they began removing the knives and healing me. I heard Naruto call me his fiance.

Finally I was healed. I stood up and saw Naruto transforming right before my eyes. He grew taller. His skin turned black enough to scare me. Nine red tails appeared behind him, connected to him. His head became bigger. His teeth became as sharp as fangs. His hands became claws.

There was a flash of red light and where had stood Naruto, now stood the Nine Tailed Fox with a bit of Yellow fur on his head. He spoke in a voice similar to Naruto's. He said this "You may have killed my fiance, but I will destroy you all!"

I summoned a lightning aura. I glowed like fire. I charged at them. Only one managed to dodge me, the others were completely destroyed, no fragments of the bodies remained.

As I destroyed tha last one I heard him say this: "Why didn't we realize he was The Red Fox?! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????" They were completely destroyed.

"Naruto! We healed Hinata, she is okay! You can change back and relax now!" I turned around and saw Hinata looking terrified. Using one of my tails, I placed her on my head.

"Do not fear me, my love." I made my eyes soften. She looked into them and smiled. "I love you Naruto." She gently rubbed my hair. "I love you too." I placed her on the ground.

"It's time to change back fox." "I believe it is my son." He closed all seven gates while I focused on changing back. Suddenly I was back to my normal body, feeling extremely weak. I swayed dangerously, but Hinata caught me.

She looked at me with her Byakugan. "Naruto! You used the Black Light technique?!" I smiled up at her. "Without you, there is no point for me to live. And I'd do it again any day of the week." I gave a smile and fell asleep.

Naruto fell asleep in my arms. I held him close and kissed him. "I guess we'll have to carry him, won't we?" Sasuke said this. Lee elbowed him ""Don't ruin the youthful moment."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A journey's end, a wedding, a surprise and a meeting

With Narurto

The rest of the trip went smoothly. A pair of tracker ninja showed up the next day, asking about the ninja we had killed. After we told of what happened, they bowed to me and left. After Sirentro finished designing and building the bridge, he thanked us and named the bridge "Fox Cross".

On the day before we were to leave, I went into a shop and bought Hinata the biggest ring I could afford. That night we decided to go and walk along the beach. We had just sat down when she asked "Naruto. Can we have the wedding the day we get home?"

I kissed her gently on the lips. "Anything you want my love." She smiled. The next day we departed. The journey home would only take about 3 minutes. You heard me right, 3 minutes. We steeped into the huge shadow of the bridge and clasped hands. Sirentro was there to see us off.

_**(Side note: The reason we didn't shadow port to the island was because I can only shadow port to places I've been before and I had never been to Lightning Island before. End side note.)**_

"Thank you again for all your help ninja's. Your welcome here anytime." Lee answered "We were happy to help. We'll come back and see you and your youthfulness again in a few months." He grinned.

"I'll look forward to it. Good-bye." "Bye Sirentro." Sasuke said this. I grinned and activated the shadow port. We were home 1 minute ahead of schedule. A black ops member was waiting for us at the gate.

_**(Side note: Each squad has a name once you become Juunin. End side note.) **_

"Well done team Beast Eye. As this is your 20th straight successful mission, you have earned one week off. Enjoy it as you will." He vanished into a crowd of people. "I'm going to go refresh my weapon stores, then I'm gonna go see my ex sensei. See you in a week all." Lee instantly disappeared into the town.

"I think I'll go ask Sakura out. Then I'll spend the week with her. See you all later." Sasuke turned a corner and vanished. "I think I'll go look through my scrolls and maybe learn a few new tecniques. I'll see you two in a week."

Gaara walked into a nearby sand box and vanished. I was left alone with my fiance. Suddenly, everything froze. There was a purple flash, and suddenly I was standing in front of the fox's cage.

"Father. Why have you called me here?" "To show you something." He stepped to the left and I saw it. It was large, red, and oval shaped. It was an egg. "Last night after you and your fiance kissed, there was a flash of light, a cut appeared on my face, four drops of blood fell to the ground, and this egg appeared. Strangely after that, my cut healed almost instantly."

"Why do you think this happened and what could be in that egg?" He looked at me with a happy expression. "I think that my power is now a bloodline trait. In that egg rests another fox, he will hatch at full power when your child is born. When you have a child, the egg will be transported to it. The fox will be like a third parent to your child. I think this happened because of how close you and I are. In any case, the fox in the egg is as powerful as I am."

I looked at him. "If I open this cage, what would happen?" "I would be able to escape if I chose. I wouldn't though; I would miss you too much." I grinned and slipped threw the bars. I jumped onto his head and hugged him. He wrapped all of his tails around me and held me to his face.

Like a father wood. "My son, you must now return to time. Don't forget what I have said, though I could remind you. It will be interesting to see how others react to the news of the bloodline." I nodded.

Suddenly I was back outside my mind. Time continued to move again. I looked at Hinata. In a flash I was at her side and had her in my arms. "Oh Naruto! I love you so much." I kissed her very deeply.

"I love you too. Come on, let's go pick out your wedding dress." I shadow ported us to the marital shop of the town. We entered and started browsing the dress section. After 4 hours of looking we finally found the perfect one.

It had roses sewn all around it, was a beautiful color and fit Hinata like a custom made glove. When I saw her in it, I nearly fainted. She was like a goddess on earth. Next we went to the make-up department and bought some makeup, though I told Hinata she looked beautiful without it.

After more 3 hours of buying, we had everything we needed for the wedding. Within the next hour we were husband and wife. That week was the best week of my life. We used the remaining days for our honeymoon. The day before the week ended we made a shocking discovery. We had just taken a swim together, and were getting ready for bed when she told me.

"Nary? I have something to tell you." "Anything my love. As long as I'm with you, nothing bad can happen." She sighed. "Nary, I'm pregnant." I smiled and embraced her. "I have something to tell you, my love. But I'll let the fox tell you." She looked terrified.

I grabbed her hand and took us into my mind. We appeared directly infront of the fox. He was the biggest thing I had ever seen. "At last we meet face to face, Hinata Hyuuga."

I looked at Naruto, who was grinning like a kid with a new toy. Naruto took my hand, and we slid threw the bars. The fox used his tails to put us on his head. "It's nice to finally meet my daughter in law." I was shocked to hear that.

"I told you we have become like father and son, my love." "Let's get straight to business my son. He brought you here so I could tell you about him." Naruto nodded.

"I am a blood trait, one week ago I laid an egg, and the egg is now in your baby. The child will have a fox as powerful as I in his mind. The child will have no need of a seal though."


	5. Important Notice

**Hinaru Notice**

Hi! First of all I want to apologize for taking so long for an update. I should be punished. However, there has been a huge catastrophe. My computer completely crashed. I lost all the chapters of Hinaru. Now It's fixed, but the files couldn't be recovered. So here's what I'm going to do, I will be posting a vote on my profile. Do you think I should:

Rewrite Hinaru completely. I found a lot of errors and think I could improve it if it were redone.

Try to continue from where it is.

Delete Hinaru completely and do a totally different Naruto fanfic altogether.

Please vote, the future of the story on the site depends on the results. I'll will leave the vote up until the end of February.


End file.
